


lie down with me

by phanstarlight



Series: wanna one ficlets ✰ [7]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Kissing, Drabble, M/M, jihoon gets mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanstarlight/pseuds/phanstarlight
Summary: "whatcha been doing then?""honestly? just laying here."↳ best friends daniel and seongwoo lie down together, before mistakes happen.





	lie down with me

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say about this one 
> 
> writing kisses is hard so i apologize in advance

daniel had been lying in his bed for an hour straight. he'd been laying there just staring up at the ceiling, waiting for something... anything to happen.

truth be told, he'd somehow managed to get himself grounded for the nth time this year. he wasn't a bad boy or anything like that, just a kid with wild ideas. perhaps accidentally blowing up his science classroom with jihoon was a bit too wild but still, he didn't regret it. he'd been suspended for a week and was forced to stay up in his room, just laying there and waiting...

ー ᵏⁿᵒᶜᵏ ᵏⁿᵒᶜᵏ ー

"yo! open the fuck up!"

daniel sat up in slight alarm, squinting at the figure outside his window. was he surprised at what he saw? certainly not.

"NIEL, BRO!" there, standing on a branch, stood ong seongwoo, "I CAME TO RESCUE YOU!"

the branch looked like it was about to break at any minute; whilst daniel loved causing his friends pain, he wasn't prepared to have his best friend's blood on his hands. not today, anyway.

"what're you doing here?" he asked, helping seongwoo into his room.

"weren't you listening? i'm here to save you." seongwoo announced, posing like a hero.

"oh ong, what would i do without you?" daniel laughed, making the other boy join him on his bed.

daniel and seongwoo had always been inseparable since the day they met. they were like laurel and hardy, doni and coni, peanut and butter even. they'd become friends in elementary when seongwoo had accidentally spilt yoghurt onto daniel, spiralling them into a strong friendship rather than life long enemies. ever since then, the duo were known around school and their small town as the closest set of best friends, though certain rumours suggested otherwise.

"whatcha been doing then?" seongwoo asked, wrapping his arm around daniel's shoulder unconsciously.

"honestly? just laying here." daniel shrugged, "i got nothing to do anyways."

"really?" seongwoo snorted, "just...lying down?"

"i'm being serious dude! i've really just been staring up at the ceiling." that set seongwoo off laughing for a good minute or so as daniel hit his arm playfully for mocking him.

when the laughter died down, seongwoo had asked, "was it fun? just lying here, i mean."

"it was decent, 'suppose."

"we should do it then. show me how fun it is, niel."

it was probably an empty demand but daniel did it nonetheless. lying down on his already small bed, seongwoo laid beside him. both boys stared up at daniel's ceiling wordlessly. it wasn't anything special, unless you count the white paint chipping away on certain areas or the permanent fake blood stain they'd managed to get up their a few halloweens ago. it brought back cursed middle school memories.

"this is what you've been doing then?" seongwoo finally piped up after a few moments of silence.

"yep. gotta entertain myself somehow, don't i?"

"hey, i wasn't knocking it," he chuckled, "just seems boring to keep looking at the same thing for that long, yknow?"

turning on his side, daniel moved his gaze away from the ceiling. with a joking smirk, he said, "i guess i'll just look at you then." it was casual, no hidden meaning behind it.

"me?" seongwoo spared him a glance, blinking innocently at him.

"yeah, you..."

something felt different in that moment. they'd been in the same bed before as kids but never as teens (or, whatever you call two boys going on 18); daniel had never been this close to seongwoo before and it felt... weird. he'd never quite noticed how cute his best friend's cheeks moles were, or how beautiful his doe brown eyes were. it never quite hit him how much he loved seongwoo's messy hair, even if he probably got it attempting to climb up that tree. in that moment, seongwoo was the most beautiful human being he'd had ever seen.

by the look in his eyes, daniel was certain seongwoo was feeling the exact same.

what happened next was a bit of a blur but there was no denying: they kissed. it was awkward, fumbly even, but it happened. their teeth clashed awkwardly and their lips didn't slot just right the first time around. no words were exchanged as they tried again, attempting to not knock teeth as much this time. the kiss (or, rather, kisses) were quick and rushed, inexperience clear on both sides. it was more successful than the first attempt, with daniel even risking entangling his hand in the other's hair to pull him in closer. both kept at it for a while until they parted, cheeks red and flustered attitudes showing.

seongwoo stared at him in awe, breathing heavily; it was like daniel had knocked all the breath out of him. on that note, daniel wasn't doing much better himself. the guy was a panting mess, equally unsure of what had just happened. the sounds of their heavy breaths filled the rooms before daniel finally spoke up.

"i..." he paused, "s-should we talk about this?"

"p-probably." seongwoo answered, still out of breath, "not now though."

"r-right...ok." daniel had no problem with that. this sort of thing was a 'tomorrow' conversation, anyway. instead of talking anymore, both boys turnt back onto their backs, staring at the ceiling again. seongwoo counted the amount of paint chips and cracks on the ceiling in his head, whilst daniel reminisced on the permanent fake blood incident once again. it was only a matter of time before they both ended up drifting to sleep side by side.

without realising it, they'd interlocked hands whilst sleeping. that was just another conversation and confession for when they woke up though.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this actually qualifies as a drabble for once so i'm proud lol
> 
> i may do a part 2 just to put an actual end to this one but eh


End file.
